


Daisy Tattoos

by rainbowdaisy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Camren is a side relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Florist Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoo Artist Louis, These tags are funny, Top Louis, harry the frog, louis the drama queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdaisy/pseuds/rainbowdaisy
Summary: The tattoo artist falls in love with the florist next door.Alternatively, Harry Styles is in an abusive relationship and his heavily tattooed customer Louis Tomlinson attempts to woo him out of it - with Harry’s own flowers.





	1. Preface

“You’re mine!”

Harry slumped onto the bench in front of him, a whoosh of air escaping him as his boyfriend left the flower shop, the door slamming shut behind him. He buried his face in his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to even his breaths. 

“He’s gone until tonight. You don’t have to see him until tonight. It’s okay.” Harry repeated to himself over and over again, clenching his fists against his arms. 

A jingle at the door made Harry look up to see a heavily tattooed, blue-eyed-beauty storming into the shop, scowling. 

“What an utter wanker, hairsprayed bellend bashing into me like that!” The boy grumbled, shaking the rain out of his hair and closing the door behind him, softer than Zayn. “Didn’t even apologise. Twat.”

Harry caught his breath, gazing up at the boy - his dripping, black-clad, pierced self was now looking back at the pastel-wearing Harry with an air of interest. Maybe the boy could tell that Harry had been crying, for he fumbled around for a flower and brought it up to Harry’s face. 

“Um - would you like a flower, love?”

It was at this ridiculous moment Harry felt an even weirder mix of emotions than what Zayn had given him two minutes prior. He gazed down bewilderedly at the flower.

“I... work here.”

“Um, yeah, right, okay.” The blue-eyed boy said nervously, laughing slightly. “I’ll - I’ll just buy it, then.”

Harry gave the boy a strange look, ringing up the single flower for the boy, then handing it back to him once he had paid his fifty pence. 

“Sike! It’s still yours.” Louis Tomlinson of the tattoo parlour next door plonked the daisy, a symbol of innocence and cheerfullness, into Harry’s hair before taking off down the street. 

Louis mentally cursed himself out for behaving so awkwardly in an attempt to comfort the younger boy, but felt that his plan, which he had been working on for weeks, had only just started. 

He was going to save the cute pastel boy who worked next door from his awful, fucked-up relationship. 

With flowers.


	2. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower - pure thoughts, adoration, dedication

Harry idly watched the single daisy floating in the glass of water on his bedside table. He knew Zayn was going to be home any minute, but he really wasn’t bothered enough to be dealing with his moody boyfriend that evening. Especially since the tattooed, blue-eyed boy had swooped into his shop and caught all of Harry’s attention.

Harry leaned back on the bed as he thought of the boy. He didn’t even know his name but he was crushing on him. Harry could admit it; he was a sucker for tattoos and piercings, and this guy had a lot of them. His tousled sex hair and mischievously-glinting eyes were caught up in Harry’s mind, and he was daydreaming about kissing this boy’s pierced lips when he was jolted out of his fantasies by the door to the apartment opening then snapping shut.

Harry dragged a hand through his curls, sighing. He looked up as Zayn entered the bedroom, all apologetic and caring.

“I’m sorry for earlier, babe...” He cooed, moving over to where Harry sat, caressing the bruise on his temple. Harry tensed up, turning his face away from Zayn. “But you can’t be going out with some guy I don’t know! Who knows what could have happened?”

Harry briefly closed his eyes. He had been going out to breakfast with his childhood friend, Niall. Obviously nothing was going to happen. “It was just my friend...”

“We all know what ‘friend’ means, Harry.” Zayn chuckled, an edge to his laugh. 

Harry sensed this and quickly shook his head. “Yeah, I know - sorry! I’m sorry.”

Zayn smiled slowly, resting his hand against the side of Harry’s face. Harry was tensing up with every touch, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Maybe if you didn’t go out every day and every night with some new guy, I wouldn’t have to hit you, baby.”

Harry shut his eyes again, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to raincheck on every plan he’d made with his friends for the next few weeks until Zayn moved onto something else about Harry to torture him about. 

“Yeah... I’m sorry, Zayn...” Harry mumbled, looking nervously up at his boyfriend through the curls hanging over his face. 

Zayn stood up, his attempt at a sweet smile coming off as more of a tiny smirk. He reached out to touch Harry’s bruise again, and Harry flinched violently. 

Zayn burst out laughing, throwing his head back as Harry hung his. “Wow, chill out!” Zayn said, chuckling as he left the room. Harry heard him moving about in the kitchen, and quickly darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He gazed at himself in the mirror. Harry’s skin was pale and patchy, the circles under his eyes a prominent grey and the dark bruise on his temple a stark contrast to the white surrounding it. 

‘Maybe this is my fault,’ Harry thought to himself, running his hand through his curls again. ‘He’s right. Seeing my friends is provoking him - are they actually all flirting with me and I can’t see it? I’m so stupid... Maybe he was right to hit me... Make me see some sense...”

•

Louis was on his laptop at work, scouring Google eagerly for flower meanings. He owned his own tattoo parlour so he was his own boss, and being in a small town he didn’t get too many customers in a day. He was experiencing a lack of customers today and he was using it to his advantage. 

Just yesterday he had put his plan into motion. Harry Styles, the cute flower boy who worked at the floristry next door to his parlour, was the centre of Louis’ thoughts and dreams. He was pretty, soft, adorable, pure, everything Louis was looking for in a romantic partner. 

The only catch was, he didn’t even know Louis existed until yesterday. 

Okay, there were two catches. And the second one was Harry’s hugely abusive relationship. 

Louis had known about Harry for a long time, and no, he wasn’t a stalker. Being next door to a little flower shop that attracted so much neighbourhood drama over the years and held such a beautiful scent around it ensured that Louis almost always had his windows open. And with the windows open, he could hear everything happening outside of it. 

He could occasionally hear the arguments Harry and Zayn would have outside the shop each morning when Zayn dropped Harry off to work, and the arguments when Zayn would sometimes pick Harry up from work. The past year Louis had heard only a snippet of this messy relationship and he already knew it wasn’t healthy nor safe. 

So Louis decided to kill two birds with one stone, figuratively speaking. Get his boy, and get him out of that abusive mess he called a relationship. 

Louis’ plan was to woo Harry with - his own flowers. He’d admit, it wasn’t the best plan he’d ever come up with, but flowers were the only thing he knew Harry was passionate about, so he might as well use them. Hopefully, through Louis’ romantic and alluring gestures, Harry would find the courage to leave his fucked-up relationship and be with Louis instead.

Louis bit his lip as he felt his thoughts drifting off too far into fantasy land again. ‘It would be enough for him to escape Zayn,’ he thought, ‘I just want him safe more than anything else.’

His eyes landed on a picture of a sunflower with a description beneath it - ‘sunflowers symbolise pure thoughts, adoration, and dedication’. 

‘Bingo!’ Louis thought. He glanced up at the clock - Harry should almost be done with break and therefore back in his shop any time soon. He stumbled up from his short stool and cursed as he whacked his knee on the counter, scrambling over to the door. He hurried out into the street, reaching under the peony pot beside the door for the spare key he had learned was there after three months of working next door. 

He was soon finished with his display of sunflowers on Harry’s counter, proudly plonking the bouquet right in the middle. Baby sunflowers were placed in a circle around the bouquet and Louis hid the money for the cost of the flowers under it, along with a note. 

‘I have pure thoughts about you, Hazza. I adore you and your cute little curls. I’m dedicated to making you happy as I won’t stop my quest until every last inch of sadness in you is gone for good!’ 

Louis grinned to himself as five minutes later, he watched Harry step into his shop from his tattoo parlour window. 

And, moments later as Louis casually walked past the florist’s window for absolutely no reason whatsoever, he was pleased to see the bright, genuine smile on Harry’s face as he served a customer to a small, potted sunflower.


End file.
